I Can't Sleep At Night
by White Bird
Summary: someone at Planet Express Dies, Leaving Leela sad and with a poem that she will dedicate to them at the opening of a poetry house.
1. Default Chapter

I Can't Sleep at Night  
  
All the audience can see is a piece of paper with somebody writing words on it with a pencil the words say:  
  
I Can't sleep at night knowing that you're out there alone. I can't sleep at night when you're on your own out there in that big scary world we call home. I can't help to think that maybe we're not alone. Maybe we have someone out there for us in this scary world we call home.   
  
The camera goes up from the paper and the audience can see Leela as she lifts her pencil from the lined paper she was writing on. She was in the lounge.  
  
Leela finished writing and took her red pencil off the paper. She had finally finished the poem she agreed to write for the opening of the new poetry house that was opening that weekend in New New York.   
  
She laid the pencil down on the lounge's table, got up, and turned around. She saw Fry laying on the couch in the lounge. He looked pale and sickly. He had caught something called the Rose Bud Flu. Leela couldn't help but worry about him. As a matter of fact, she had no idea what he was doing at work in the first place. Rose Bud Flu was something serious but at the same time not contagious. She walked over to him, poem in hand. She sat down on the free space on the bottom of the couch by Fry's feet and says to him, "Hey, Fry. I was just thinking, maybe you should be at home." She looked at Fry, waiting for his answer. Fry groaned sickly and opened his eyes. They were extremely droopy. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He tried two more times to speak before he gave up. Leela looked at him once more and sat her poem down on the coffee table that sat next to him.   
  
She stood up and walked a few feet away from him before she turned around to look at her ill friend on the couch as if she was watching over a sickly child. She watched him roll on his side and she smiled. He was improving. When he first caught the illness he could barely walk. He was weak. Now he could roll. To Leela, that was a big improvement. She turned back around and walked out of the lounge. He turned right and started walking down the corridor. She walked straight and then hooked a left into the confrence room where she saw the crew sitting down at the confrence table listening to a boring lecture by the Professor about his What If Machine. Apparently someone had tinkered with it and it didn't work anymore.   
  
Leela joined the rest of her friends who had their heads down on the table and were asleep. Only Bender was still awake, not listening and drinking some liquor. Leela sat down beside him and whispered to him worriedly, " I'm worried about Fry. What if something bad happens to him or worse, what if he dies?"   
  
Bender whispered back to her, " I don't blame you for worrying about him, Leela." Leela gave a shocked look to Bender.  
  
She whispered abck to him, "You care about Fry's welfare too?" Bender looked at her.  
  
He whispered to her, "of course not. I mean, you get worried about the guy when he catches a cold."  
  
Leela frowned and got up. She walked right past the what if machine and the Professor who wasn't near finished with his lecture. She gave a good punch to the machine. It flickered on and Farnsworth stopped talking. He looked amazed. He said surpriesd, "Well, I guess there was really nothing wrong with that old thing anyhow."   
  
The audienbce sees Leela walking down the streets of New New York. She walked as far away from Planet Express as she wanted to go and that was home to her small, cramped, apartment. Although she had recently had a window installed it was still kind of cramped in there. She walked up to her apartment building and pressed a few numbers in on the key panel on the outside of her apartment door. The door opened up and let Leela walk through. She got in the apartment before the door closed behind her. She wlaked into a small room that had Leela's wardrobe hanging up on individual hooks. There were at least 12 white tank tops hanging, 12 pairs of black pants that were also hanging up, a pair of dress shoes in the corner, Leela's coat hanging up and Leela's dress was also hanging up, the one she wore to Fry's opera in The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings. She fumbled around in the room until she came to a pink robe that was completely hidden bu the other clothes. She took the robe off and walked inside the room. She closed the door and in less than a minute she came out with the robe on. She carried her dirty outfit to he dirty clothes basket and dropped them in. She then walked into another small but slightly bigger room which had Leela's bed in it. Leela's bed wasn't much. It was just a mattress on the floor with a few old white sheets and an old wite pillow on it.   
  
Next to Leela's bed there were two buttons on a controller that were on a small stand. The green button read Video phone and the red button read voice phone. There was a hatch a few feet away from Leela's bed which the video phone came out of.  
  
Leela laid down on the bed and covered up with the sheets. She fell asleep quickly only to be awoken by the phone ringing. Leela rolled overand reached for the voice phone button. She pressed the wrong button and the video phone came out of the hatch. Leela looked at the screen, opened her eye wide, and quickly covered herself up with sheets. There was a man about 25 years old on the other line. The man said to her, "Miss Leela, do you know a man named Phillip J. Fry?" Leela nodded so the man continued, "We just found him dead in the Planet Express building." Leela looked shocked she nodded, hung up her video phone and went to get ready to see if Fry was really no tokay or if this was all just a big joke.   
  
The audience sees Leela walking down the street to Planet Express crying. SHe tried to hold her teers back but the pain inside was just too much for her to bear. She approached the Planet Express building and soon found out that what she heard was correct. She ran over to a stretcher where she found Fry laying, dead and pale. She looked into his cold, dead face and studied it for a minute. "He's really dead." Leela said aloud. "Fry, you can't be dead. Please, wake up, Fry. You were my best friend." She hung her head and started to cry. Some teers landed on Fry's face and rolled off onto the stretcher. Some paramedics came and pulled Fry's courpse into the back of the ambualnce.   
  
Leela stood on the curb crying. She couldn't hold back. She started walking back to her house when she remembered the poem that she had written. She ran back into Planet Express to get it. That was the last memory of Fry she had and she plpanned to keep it in good order.  
  
I will write more when I have the chance. ;) 


	2. Part Two

Part 2  
  
The audience can see Leela running to the lounge. She ran into thne lounge and over to the coffee table where her poem was supposed to be laying. It wasn't there.   
  
The audience can see Leela looking all around the lounge for her poem. She finally found it laying on the couch. Leela picked up the poem and gave a sigh of relief. She walked slowly out of planet express and down the street. That's where Amy started to walk next to her. She sighed and said to Leela, " it's sad about what happened to Fry. Even Bender's sad." Leela and Amy looked back to see Bender sitting on the curb and he was surprisingly not drinking. Leela and Amy looked away and Leela turned into a picture shop and Amy followed.  
  
"What are we doing in here, Leela?" Amy asked, looking at a rather large wooden picture frame. Leela walked over to the counter and saw someone who was reading a magazine. Leela looked at him.  
  
"Turanaga Leela," She said to him, " I'm here to pick up the pictures I wanted developed." The man put down his magazine and felt around under the desk for a couple seconds before he pulled out an envelope that was full. He handed it to her and Leela thanked him and walked out of the shop with Amy at her side. Leela finally answered Amy's questions.  
  
"Do you remember that Halloween Party we had at Planet Express last Halloween?" Leela asked Amy as she stuck the pictures in her green coat pocket.   
  
Amy looked at her and asnwered, "Yeah, so?" Leela and Amy turned a corner and Leela stopped at her apartment.   
  
Leela said to Amy, "I took pictures of everyone and I'm gonna use them to decorate Fry's tomb stone." Leela started to cry thinking about Fry. It wasn't a loud cry, just a few whimpers and a few teers. Amy walked away after saying good bye to Leela. Leela pressed the same numbers on the key panel on the outside of her house. The door opened up, gave Leela time to walk inside her house, and closed. Leela walked into her small living room. She sat down on the chair in the room and took out the pictures from thye envelope. the first picture she saw was of the crew standing together in front of the building in costumes while Bender extended his arm with the camer to take it. She put the picture at the bottom of the pile and saw the next one. It was of Fry. He was standing in front of the camera smiling with fake vampire teeth in his mouth. She took it out of the pile and sat it down on the floor. She got up and walked over to a small closet which she kept some stuff in a trunk. She opened the trunk and pulled out an empty picture frame. She closed the trunk and walked out of the closet. She closed the closet door and walked back to the living room where her picture of Fry was still on the floor. She put the picture in the frame and sat it down on a little table in her living room. She put the other pictures in the envelope and sat it down on the wooden chair. She then walked back out of her apartment to see the new poetry house.   
  
I will write some more when I get the chance. 


End file.
